


Of Best Laid Plans

by Frozenleaf



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, I'm back to be derivative over my own fanfic, Moonwatching Verse, i guess the premise is still crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: The world was out to get him. Gladion was sure of it. Be it Tapu Lele's damned curse, be it his best friend being the one person that caused him to turn into a Lillipup because of said curse, or be it the circumstances that led to Silvally's pokeball rolling into a small little Wimpod hole that not even a five year old could squeeze through... it seemed as if fate (or Tapu Lele) was conspiring against him.





	Of Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Lonashipping Week's prompt was 'Tight Spaces' which honestly confounded me for a bit but then I remembered Moonwatching so here we are, with me attempting to write more Moonwatching-verse fics.

The world was out to get him. Gladion was sure of it. Be it Tapu Lele's damned curse, be it his best friend being the one person that caused him to turn into a Lillipup because of said curse, or be it the circumstances that led to Silvally's pokeball rolling into a small little Wimpod hole that not even a five year old could squeeze through... it seemed as if fate (or Tapu Lele) was conspiring against him.

"The world is out to get me," he groaned. He attempted once more to reach for Silvally's pokeball, but the hole was too deep, the distance too long. He grit his teeth, but no amount of effort was enough to close the few centimeters between his hand and his partner's Pokeball.

"You're too big," Moon offered. She lurked behind him, her gaze burning into the back of his skull.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," he grumbled.

"Sorry."

He winced at the uncharacteristic genuity of her apology. A momentary flash of guilt passed through him, and his soft sigh echoed through the tiny hole. The Wimpod that carried Silvally's ball to this hole was nowhere in sight, and the pokeball didn't so much as budge from his stare.

There was a shuffle of movement, and something warm- Moon- brushed against his side. The soft rhythm of her breath was so close that Gladion froze. He hated the fact that she always threw him off-guard- especially because he had spent most of his time around her trying his best to _be_ on guard.

"You wanna let me try?"

He grunted, keeping his eyes to the ground as he slowly retracted his hand and pushed himself off the dirt. There was a light touch on his shoulder, and he averted his eyes as she took his place.

He kept quiet as she struggled with the hole, crossing his arms and clamping his mouth as he tried his best to keep his mounting trepidation at bay.

Then, finally, she sighed. "It's too far in."

To his credit, Gladion didn't explode. Didn't even flinch. Instead, he took a deep breath and mumbled, "Yeah?"

"Mmhm." Moon shifted. Her voice was closer to his ear now, as if she'd turned to face him. "Gladion, I'm sorry-"

"It wasn't your fault," he answered. Hesitantly, he dared a peek at her. While his curse turned him into a Lillipup if he glimpsed her 'full' body, he was vaguely aware of where she was. She was sitting near him, an arm's length away. Her shirt and pants were covered with sand and dirt. Her hand pressed against the sand, clenched into a fist.

"It feels like it."

He arched an eyebrow. It was rare to hear Moon remorseful. But before he could say anything, Moon's arm reached up to her face. Gladion stilled, suddenly aware of the slight tremble of her hand _._ "You probably think this is one of my stupid plans to scare you-"

Gladion paused. "Was it?"

Moon hesitated, and Gladion frowned. Their relationship was far from _conventional;_ their whole friendship founded on the basis that she found it hilarious he was cursed to turn into a Lillipup if he so much as looked at her. She'd drag him out on any pretext, any excuse, just to get him to do just that. Whether it was shocking him, or scaring him, or catching him by surprise- she was amazingly effective at achieving her goal.

But this time felt… different. While she did drag him out to this random beach off the coast of Melemele, _she'd_ been afraid when they were swarmed by a troop of Passimian. She had yelped in fear when they almost toppled over the edge of a cliff. And it definitely wasn't her fault when Silvally's pokeball slipped off his belt when he caught her hand, landing on top of a random Wimpod that had fled to its hidey hole.

"Why'd you bring me here, if not to scare me?"

Moon drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Hesitantly, she murmured, "It's... silly. And it doesn't matter, if Silvally's trapped."

Gladion swallowed the lump in his throat. The idea of his partner being in that hole forever- no, he couldn't think about it.

"We'll get him out," he answered.

Her breath softened for a moment, but then she asked, "But how? I can't reach him, you can't reach him, and he's stuck there."

"I know."

Her voice trembled as she continued. "We shouldn't have come here. I should have just left you alone, and none of this would have happened-"

"I know!"

She halted, and Gladion flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. "I- I didn't mean to snap at you-" he began, but words failed him.

A knife twisted in his gut. He reached for her hand, only to pause at the last minute and rest it a few inches away.

"I don't blame you," he mumbled. "For any of this."

A soft sniff, a hand pressed over her mouth. The twisting sensation intensified. Gladion swallowed, hating the situation they found themselves in; hating that she felt guilty over something that was completely out of her control.

But then, her selfless nature was what drew him to her in the first place.

"Moon, listen-"

"It's okay."

A soft hand rested over his. He stiffened at her touch, but when she ran her thumb over his knuckles, the tension in his gut eased. Allowed him to breathe.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Moon's voice was soft, serious. "Silvally is... important to you. Think about him, first." Her thumb continued rubbing his hand, and not for the first time in their friendship, a welling of feelings sat tight in his throat. He hated how... even with the curse, she was so accepting of _him._ How her usually disguised kindness saw through his rough exterior, and made him feel... small.

Like a Lillipup.

The idea struck like a lightning bolt, and sending a tingle down his spine.

"Moon."

"Mm?" Her head shifted, but her warm touch still sat light on his hand.

He lifted his gaze.

Time hung for a moment as he took in her full image. Her gray eyes were wide in shock, her lips parted ever-so-slightly. The wind brushed her hair against her cheek, and in that moment, without the smirks or the usual jokes... it was as if, ever so briefly, he saw _her._

Then there was a poof of smoke. The rippling sensation through his body. And then he was on all fours, looking up at her.

A slow grin spread across her face. "Gladion, you genius." Moon shook her head, and rubbed away the wetness in her eyes.

He barked, giving her hand a lick before bounding towards the hole. It was surprisingly easy to squeeze through, given a Lillipup's size. Within seconds, Silvally's pokeball was safe in his jaws, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He scampered back out, throwing himself into Moon's open arms. "Good job, Gladion," she giggled, ruffling his head. Her fingers found the sweet spot behind his ears and scratched them with practiced ease. There was a bright smile on her face, a softness in her eyes.

Moon looked happy- genuinely happy. And with Silvally's ball in his mouth, the same warmth spread through his little body, so much so that Gladion couldn't contain himself. Dropping Silvally's ball in her hands, he began to lick her face with all the affection he could muster.

She laughed, batting at him, but he didn't stop- not until she was rolling on the ground, trying her best to fend off a tiny little Lillipup.

* * *

Three hours later, he was still stuck as a Lillipup. They had spent the afternoon with Moon leading the way inland, with him close at her heels. By now, the sky was coloured a deep orange, and as they walked, Gladion wondered where it was that Moon was going. She hadn't said a thing, but merely flashed him a smile and expected him to follow.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't complain. But being in Moon's company, being able to see the various expressions on her face as she teased and played with him- being able to just _be_ with her... as much as he hated to admit it, there were times that he wished he was a Lillipup more.

"Over here, Gladion!" She pranced on ahead, waving a hand back at him as she crested the top of a hill.

Gladion barked in reply, but as he cleared the last of the trees and clambered up the hill, his breath caught.

It was beautiful.

The sun was touching the edge of the horizon, casting a deep orange glow all around. Wingull and Pelipper flew overhead, and Oricorio lifted their voices in a final chorus. The sea sparkled, like a deep blue silk crested with hundreds of sparkling diamonds.

"The best view in all of Alola."

Moon watched him with a smile. The orange soaked through her clothes and hair, and a faint blush remained dusted on her cheeks. But even then, her smile wasn't as bright as Gladion was used to, and her hands were twisting nervously in her lap.

"I wanted to come here... with you," she said, turning her head away. "I thought... it'd be nice to spend time together, like this. For once."

Gladion was never really good with emotions or feelings. But something in the way Moon said those words prompted a strange sensation in his gut, a desire to get her to look at him once more, to see the meaning of her words in her eyes...

He bounded onto her lap and gave her a slight lick on her cheek. Her initial surprise turned to tender affection, and gently, she wrapped her arms around him. When she smiled at him again, she was radiant. _Beautiful._

Sometimes, the world was out to get Gladion.

But as the sun descended into the sea, and the sky melded with rich shades of colour and the world seemed to sing with joy and peace... as Moon held him tight...

Sometimes, the world was just perfect.


End file.
